A vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure wireless communication system creates a large number of potential uses that include crash avoidance, communications, law enforcement, and entertainment. One such system is the Dedicated Short Range Communications (DSRC). This system can include a common message set, broadcast by each vehicle, that is comprised of relevant kinematical and location information including GPS/vehicle position, velocity, vehicular dimensions, as well as other relevant vehicle information.
For a typical crash avoidance system, a vehicle would analyze any received information, determine if a crash was imminent, send a confirmation message to the other vehicle, and exchange information with vehicle sub-systems to mitigate vehicle/occupant damage/injury before crashing. For example, once the accident seems likely, the vehicle sub-systems such as airbags and seatbelts can be instructed to prepare for a crash.